clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dimetrodongold/How to deal with Pookies and Pookie-related people
Okay, because Pookies are becoming less and less annoying, I decided to take one for the team. Before they begin getting so unobnoxious that I don't even do anything with them, I will explain how to deal with each Pookie-related character. Aand... action! Update: I think my bad mood and low torlerance for Pookies is here to stay, unfortunatley. After the last two days, there were so many Pookies that I got infuriated. They all embarassed themself saying things like, 'Smiles So Bright Mr. Sun Is Jealous!', or 'Is So Cute Dora Stops Exploring!'. It was like being in a torture zone! Therefore the obnoxious meter has been raissed by 10%. Standard Pookies: Pretty annoying. I suggest when one is getting picked, you go to the Mumu's or Duh Duh's igloo, hide and spy on the Pookie(s). Or, when they get picked, you tell the picker things that'll make them belive in the truth so much that they leave. I usually use a streamn of: 'NOO!' 'DON'T PICK HER/HIM!' (S)HE'S OBNOXIOUS!' '(S)HE'LL NEVER LISTEN!' 'One Pookie down! Yowza!' Mumus: Mumus can be a little hard. They're very obnoxious. The points when she gets so obnoxious you wanna explode are when she says stuff like: 'Twirls!', 'Carries!', or 'Looks for Pookie to spoil!'. You wanna gain their trust. Try acting like a Pookie (Becoming yellow, saying the obnoxious quotes, etc.) and hoping that another person is picked with you. When they least expect it, get your spy suit (Or robot costume, or bully costume, etc. Anything you can use against them), and torture them (The mumu) as much as possible. When done, say 'I'VE GOT A TRAIN TO CATCH!' and leave. Duh Duhs: Not too annoying. There isn't much to do about them, unless he starts saying- Huh. I've never really found any obnoxious Duh Duhs. OH YEAH! There is when they say 'Free Duh Duh' and a million Pookies pick them. That's when you should torture them. If so, do the same with Mumus and hope he isn't too offended. Uppies: Like Duh Duhs, Uppies aren't too obnoxious. However, they are MORE obnoxious than one. They start when a Pookie runs up and says 'Pets Uppie' or 'Gives treat'. Then attack the Pookie in hope that they don't come back. Once that's done, chase off the Uppie. Kitties: Never have I seen an obnoxious Kitty. At least not yet. Broders: Broders are more obnoxious than normal Pookies. Especially ones with propeller caps. Now, what you wanna do is sneak up on one of those large Puffle beds, and if one comes in and says 'Can I be broder?'. react by saying no. He will most likely choose someone else to bother. If he comes back, torture him. Wistas: Ahh. Wistas are like the commanders or sergeants in the group of Pookie-related people. Why? Because they're the most obnoxious of them all. Therefore Wistas are very hard to deal with. Thus, that means I haven't come up with a way to stop them yet! Don't try torturing them yourself; they'll most likely just report or ignore you. Biggy Tiggy Wistas: The same as normal Wistas, only 25% less obnoxious and older. I also can't think of a way to stop them. Category:Blog posts